Thanks to the Horses
by xqueenxofxannoyancex
Summary: This isnt on Black Stallion, it's an original horse book that I made and I don't know where else to put it.


Everybody was heading outside for recess and Kyla pulled Chantal to the side of the classroom. She didn't know her very well, but she had to talk to her. "Why are you so quiet? I mean you always keep to yourself and never talk to anyone." Said Kyla. Chantal just shrugged. "I know we aren't that good of friends but still..." Said Kyla. Chantal shrugged again. "See even when some one is talking to you, you just shrug." Said Kyla. "I don't know what to say, that's all." Said Chantal. "Well that's a start." Said Kyla. "Yeah." Said Chantal. "Well I have to go home because my horse is going to be foaling soon and I really want to see the baby be born. We will talk again tomorrow at lunch or recess." Said Chantal. "Bye!" The girls both said to each other at the same time.

Kyla ran out of the school and ran home. She had to finish the chores before she could even stop to look at Blackpearl. Blackpearl was her mare horse. She was all black. Kyla washed the dishes, fed the pigs, chickens, Jersey cow and went to get grain for the horses. She pushed it in a big wheel barrow. By the she gave all the other horses their grain it was almost dark. She made it to Blackpearls stall and opened the door. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. There was a buckskin filly standing next to Blackpearl. "You had your foal!" Kyla exclaimed. She quickly put food in their dish and some hay in the hay bucket. The filly pranced up to Kyla. She whinnyed at her. Kyla laughed and pet her. "You must have been born a while ago, seeming how you can walk, well prance already." Said Kyla.

Kyla grabbed a lantern and lit it. She set it on the hook, shut the stall door and locked it. She wanted to give the filly and Blackpearl some time alone. Besides that, her mom would be home any minute. Kyla grabbed the lantern and ran out the door. Her mom pulled in just as she did. "Hi!" Kyla shouted to her mom. She waved her over to the barn. "Did she have her foal?" Asked Kieara. "Yes the fillies name is Flyinghigh." Said Kyla. "Do I want to know where you got the name?" Asked Kieara. "Her mom has a lot of blue ribbons for jumping so she is gonna be a star jumper!" Exclaimed Kyla. "The same reason you named your horse Blackpearl for the black on her." Said Kyla. "Oh that makes sense." Said Kieara. "Yeah, I am going to have a friend over after school tomorrow. Is that ok?" Asked Kyla. "Yeah that's fine." Said Kieara. "But you better go to bed know if you plan on even getting up in the morning!" Said Kieara. "Oh, sorry mom. I got distracted with Flyinghigh." Said Kyla.

Kyla walked into her room upstairs and got into her pj's. She went to bed, but she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Chantal and Flyinghigh. When she did eventually get to sleep, it was about 1 in the morning and she had to get up at 5:30. It was gonna be a rough day tomorrow at school, she just knew it.

Kyla woke up and did her chores. She didn't even have enough time to play with Flyinghigh. She ran to the bus stop. She sat down on her bag and just as she did, the bus came. She stood up and got on to the bus. She sat in the 5th seat back, right across from her to friends Jessa and Hailey. "Hey guys, what's up?" She asked them. "Nothing much here." They both awnsered. "I have to invite someone over to sit with us at lunch. Is that ok?" Kyla asked. "Who is it?" Jessa asked as Hailey nodded. "Chantal." Kyla awnsered. Jessa rolled her eyes a little. "Is this another one of them sob story kids who don't have any friends?" She asked. Kyla smirked a little, taking no offense from Jessa what-so-ever. "She is like a hermit. She keeps to herself, but only because she is afraid to say something wrong." Said Chantal. "Oh." Said Hailey. "I had no problem no matter the story so it doesn't matter to me." Said Hailey.

The bus stopped at the school and the girls all walked to class togther. Chantal was sitting at the back of the room by herself as usual. "I will meet you guys over there." Said Kyla. The girls nodded and took their seats. Kyla walked over to Chantal. "Come on, come sit with us." Said Kyla. Chantal stood up. "Do I have to?" She asked. "Yeah." Said Kyla grabbing her arm and pulling her over to where Jessa and Hailey were sitting. "Hailey, Chantal, Chantal Hailey. Jessa Chantal Chantal Jessa." Said Kyla introducing them. "Hi." Said Chantal shyly. "Hi, how are you?" Asked Jessa and Hailey more outgoing then Chantal. Kyla nugged Chantal. "Don't be so shy!" She said. "Sit down!" Chantal sat next to Hailey and Kyla sat next to Jessa. "So how are you?" Hailey asked Chantal. "I'm good." Awnsered Chantal. "Yeah me too." Giggled Hailey. "Now class it's time for work." The teacher interupted.

The school day went by fast and the students were relieved when recess finally came. Kyla, Jessa and Hailey walked to their favorite spot and Chantal followed. "You don't have to follow, you could walk beside us." Jessa said. "Sorry." Chantal said catching up to them. "You don't have to be sorry either." Hailey giggled. "Lets go to my house for recess." Kyla said. Blackpearl had her filly. "Ok!" The girls exclaimed. They all left and walked to Kyla's house.


End file.
